


Keep It In

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Just smut, really.





	Keep It In

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 2, Fantasies

“God… Vegeta, please.”

He chuckles low in my ear, squeezing my wrists even tighter, “Please what, Kakarot?”

“Please _anything_!”

Another laugh, even lower, “I wasn't expecting you to be so easy to break. I'm kind of disappointed in you, Kakarot.”

The sound of my Saiyan name only makes sense in his voice. I thrash again, trying to gain any sort of purchase of his body against mine. 

“Then punish me…”

He pauses for a second as if he believes he didn't hear me right. He then shakes his head and lets my wrists go, much to my displeasure. Before I have a chance to complain, though, he buries his head into my neck, biting and sucking to give me an angry purple bruise, “There. Go ahead and try to explain that to your wife.”

Still breathless, I gaze up at his sweating brow and cloudy eyes, “More.”

That earns me another of those nasty laughs that gets me even harder, if at all possible. I groan, bucking my hips up again. Though he's so much smaller than me, he completely dominates me, towering over me and making me feel like the sexiest man alive.

“I had no idea you were so bad. How long have you been waiting for me to take you like this, Kakarot?”

I'm beyond the point where I can form words, so I just moan loud, arching up and finally meeting skin with my own. He sucks on me again and again, littering the skin of my neck with love bites.

He throws himself down on me, crushing his clothed cock against my bare one. The friction is delicious, and I try to get more, but he has my wrists in that bruising grip again and though I could escape with relative ease, I don't dare try.

With his free hand, he runs teasing trails down my torso, ghosting around my nipples and raising goosebumps. I bite back another moan.

Suddenly he stops. I force my eyes open to look up at him. His eyes are clearer, tracing the features of my face with open admiration.

I'm about to beg again when he dips down and takes my mouth with his own, kissing me so tenderly that it's almost loving, but not quite. I press against him harder, opening my mouth as an invitation to invade yet another unexplored part of my body. I want him to claim me, to take all of my innocence and burn it in that fire that's been roaring in my belly since we met. Again he uses his idle hand to caress me so gently by my jaw before he growls into my mouth and rears up with a nasty smirk. 

He slaps me clean across the face, the harsh sting sending scorching lightning down my spine to add to the burning desire in my pulsing groin.

I moan out loud again, crunching my eyes shut and bucking my hips one last time. He trails his lips across mine so gently that it distracts me from the ki rings that he latches harshly on my wrists, pinning me to the wall.

With both of his hands free he grabs me everywhere, teasing my cock and tracing my muscles to the point of spasming.

The whole time he manages to keep his growling chuckles to himself. I can tell that he's really enjoying finally having power over me. At this point even if I wanted to fight back I'm not sure I'd be able, his touches have turned me into a puddle of moaning pheromones. My muscles haven't been this lax and also so full of pent up energy in such a long time, the feeling is absolutely decadent. I only wish he would go lower and lower still, to take me fully, fill me to the brim and claim me as his pet.

The searing ki against my wrists only adds to the frustrated pleasure wracking my whole body. I can feel precum dripping and trailing down my length, tickling the skin. 

Finally, he starts to kiss down my front, teasing a nipple between his precise teeth before moving on to lap the sweat gathered in the ridges between my abs.

My chest is heaving, I'm hardly able to control myself as I watch him slowly descend to take my cock in his mouth.

The heat is so intense that I immediately scream out, throwing my hips back and forth in reckless abandon. With a growl he slams my hips down, holding me still as he goes about his own pace, dragging his teeth and tongue along me languidly, earning more frustrated moans and an angry twitching in my thighs.

He's barely touched me yet and my entrance is already begging to be teased. I can almost feel his fingers massaging my prostate as I have done in his place so many times. All the times I had pictured his heavy cock pounding in and out of me, the times that I've fingered myself while moaning his name, it doesn't hold a candle to the real thing.

He digs harsh thumbs into the hollows of my pelvic bone, the mysterious pressure point enveloping my body in a painful bliss, my cock leaks more profusely still, dripping into his mouth to earn pleased groans.

He takes all of me, his pillow-like lips coming flush with my balls. He stays there and thrashes his tongue about, setting all my nerves ablaze and pulling more strained moans from my throat. The feeling is overwhelming. Not being able to move, loving the pressure in my hips but so adamantly needing more, watching his beautiful mouth take my cock over and over and feeling his wet tongue work to please me.

He pulls away, leaving my cock to weep alone, aching for more contact. I moan into the air, frustrated at my inability to take control even a little. But being so helpless in his presence is thrilling, the anticipation of what he might decide to do with me next only adding to the hypersensitivity on my every nerve.

He kisses me again, softer this time, letting me taste myself on his lips. But instead of being distracted by my own sweet pre, I find myself enamored with the softness of his lips. So thick and deliciously wet with saliva that I can't stop myself from stealing a nibble. I savor the muted gasp he utters, letting the noise drive me further from my sanity.

He pulls away and shoves three unforgiving fingers in my mouth. I coat them in saliva, but not after rewarding myself with the taste of his skin, sucking on them and wishing it was something else far more delicious.

Before teasing my hole he lifts my right leg as far as it'll go and uses another ki ring to attach my knee to my shoulder. The stretch is amazingly painful, but his soothing touch along my hamstring calms me. With another kiss he prods at my entrance with his wet index finger, sliding in easily. It hasn't been long since I last pleasured myself, the only pain I'll be feeling is the one of my release. He curls it around my prostate, a beautiful type of pleasure shooting right to the base of my dick. I drip again, leaking out onto the floor. My raised leg makes me feel so exposed, it adds to the eroticism of it all. My toes twitch as he adds another finger, oh so gently pinching the bundle, making me groan low in my throat. My breathing is ragged, all of my senses are overwhelmed with his scent, his taste, the feel of his hands on me. My entire existence is only him, nothing else matters. The world could crumble around us and I wouldn't spare it a thought. 

With his third finger wiggling its way in and fully stretching me, I toss my head back in complete ecstasy. I can only imagine what it'll feel like with his cock in me, all hot and throbbing, pounding me to oblivion without a single shred of hesitation. The thought is all consuming and I do my best to shift around and get more friction. All I want is for him to fill me, complete me, own every last inch of my body and make it scream for more of his touch.

“Vegeta… Damn it, please.”

He rests his sweating forehead against my own, my bangs clinging to our skin, “Please what? Say it. Beg for me, slut.”

I moan loud at his words, twitching violently as he moves all three digits in and out nice and slow, “Fuck me. God, please, fuck me.”

He kisses me again, crushing our lips together in a desperate hunger. His fingers move faster, brushing my prostate and stretching my hole in a way that forces me to bite down on his lip again to stifle my cries.

He rips them from me mercilessly, swallowing my moans for me. With a lingering touch he steps away, watching me soak in his body, all the curves and muscles that his spandex does little to hide. I only wish I could see his cock uninhibited, it looks so thick in there, a small dark spot sits right on the tip. He can't wait to unsheath himself and use me for his pleasure.

He pulls his top off first, the grey material separating by a zipper to fall to the floor with a deciding fwap. My eyes rake over that built body, his abs extending beyond his navel to form a harsh line by his hips that seem so incredibly wide for a man, especially one as small as him. He looks amazing. 

He fingers the edge of his pants, eyeing me with a teasing smirk. He peels them off slowly, giving me time to get frustrated all over again. His lack of boxers is hardly a thought in my mind as his erection falls free, the pulsing length proudly standing to attention. His thighs are meaty, not a trace of give in them. All of me wishes to be free so I can feel his skin, give him pleasure like he’s given me. He deserves everything I have.

He turns from me, giving me a glorious view of his toned back and fat ass. I thought it looked amazing while he was clothed, but his flawlessly pale skin goes far beyond my imagination, all I can think about is squeezing it, locking my legs around his curvy hips and forcing him to cum inside me. The image alone makes me twitch and growl in frustration. 

He folds his clothes and stacks them in a neat pile. The bastard is just teasing me now. I can’t wait any longer!

I kick my free leg back into the wall to get his attention. My mouth still refuses to speak sensible words. He looks over his shoulder at me with a devious chuckle. I whine and kick again. I'm sure I look quite similar to a toddler throwing a fit, but I can't make myself care. With a growl he rounds on me, planting a harsh hand by my upheld arm. He looks me up and down, admiring that my whole weight is hanging from my wrists, paired with a leg pinned in a similar fashion. The other is only touching the floor by the toes, almost completely useless. 

He forces my hanging leg to the side, planting himself between my thighs. He gets real close to my face, breathing against my mouth, “Beg for your Prince,”

I lean my head back again and moan all high, his words tighten the hot coils in my stomach even further.

“Do it. Unless you want me to leave you like this for a while.”

I shake my head desperately, “Vegeta please fuck me. Make me your slut,” I wiggle a bit, “I want to please my Prince. Let me make you feel good. Fill me right the fuck up,” I moan again at the hunger in his eyes, “Please. Oh, my God please.”

He leans forward to steal my lips again, but there's nothing loving about his touch. He’s harsh, forcing his tongue inside and pulling noises from me I didn't know I could make. 

With a borderline violent thrust he’s half inside, the head of his cock passing by my prostate and the girth forcing it down. Every single one of my nerves is on fire, I’ve never been this full before, even with my fingers when I'm by myself.

I cry out, only a bit of sting plaguing me, where there is enough pleasure to mask it. He pulls out a bit again before forcing it in even farther. He wants to be flush with me, I can tell by his frustrated grunting. He spits into his palm and slickens us again, finally burying himself fully. 

I can't even make noise anymore, I'm just huffing along, trying my best to not climax just at his expressions. His face contorts beautifully, nose scrunching along with his brow. His mouth is partially open, half a word on the edge of leaving his lips. 

He pulls out all slow, brushing that sensitive spot again before ruthlessly pounding into me.

I finally find my voice, but it's so high and desperate it almost sounds womanly. The sound makes him grin. All he wants now is to hear that as he fucks me senseless.

He looks me in the eyes as he pulls out again, almost all the way before slamming again, our sweaty skin slapping together in a pitch similar to my keening whine. 

Picking up the pace, he shifts his hand from my side to over my throat, constricting it so I whine again but never making it past a strangled cry.

His hand is so hot against my neck, the weight of his cock in my ass makes me dizzy along with the lack of oxygen. My hole twitches around him, sucking him back in everytime he leaves me. He grunts with the effort, finally coming to a pace of constant friction. 

The sting of his entrance is entirely faded, and the more I focus on the pulsing the less I can contain myself. After only being in me for a minute or so my head is thrashing back and forth, desperate cries leaving my mouth constantly. His grip on my neck loosens a bit when my moaning comes to a stop from my lack of breathing. When I finally get breath back in my lungs I use all of it to cry out for him again, throwing his name in with all my incoherent screaming.

“That's it, sing for me Kakarot. Let the whole world know who you belong to.”

“Fuck! Vegetaaa-ah!”

“Hmm,” he sucks on my neck again, “You're so fuckin’ beautiful, baby. I love the noises you make,”

He pumps into me even harder, slapping our skin and filling me up over and over with his thickness until I'm mindlessly screaming again.

“You love my cock, don’t you, Kakarot? Your body wants me so bad. Cum for me, baby. Do it.”

His other hand finds my arousal and pumps it furiously, never giving me a chance to prepare. I’m so blinded by pleasure that I lose my voice, my screams falling off into silence with my mouth still wide open. My fingers and toes curl as the heat shatters and I splatter all over both of us, the majority of my orgasm finding its way into Vegeta’s hand.

He pulls his head away from me and lets go of my throat, holding me by my chin and forcing me to stare at him as he sucks his fingers clean. His pace never slows, but his hips lose rhythm, thrusting sporadically until he pauses and I feel a new kind of heat inside myself. 

His orgasm makes his cock pulse more violently, pleasuring me beyond my own bliss-laced climax. His cum coats my insides, warming me up and making me moan out a bit again.

He’s cumming for what seems like forever, lightly bucking to milk himself completely. 

Before he pulls out he gives me another hickey and a wet kiss all but whispering, “If you can keep it all inside while we train, I'll let you fuck me.”

I tense at his words and he pulls out, watching my hole spasm a bit more before releasing the rings holding me up. He catches me before I fully fall to the floor, gently setting me on my feet. I'm still dizzy, and I slowly go to the floor anyway, rubbing my face of sweat and making sure my ass is securely closed before waddling over to my own side of the room to get dressed.

I can feel him watching me from his bed, but I don't look back at him before leaving our room to go find Whis for training.

He’s not far behind me and jogs up to walk next to me. His hand finds my ass cheek and squeezes lightly before striding past me completely, kicking his hips back and forth to sway. His ass jiggles a bit and I bite back a groan.

Fucking tease.


End file.
